


Exhausted

by scrub456



Series: Inksolation [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art and Fic, Caring Sherlock Holmes, Comfort, Fanart, Fluff, Influenza, Inksolation, M/M, Sick John Watson, Sickfic, Sleepy Boys, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: It's time to rest now. ♡Inksolation Day 27 Exhausted
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706410
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection, Quarantine





	Exhausted

As much as John appreciated a nice long soak, the luxury of it, and the encompassing warmth, not to mention the occasional company of a certain mad genius, there was just something about a good hot shower. The comfort of the routine. The pulsing water washing the tensions of the day right down the drain helped him relax like little else could.

After so many days, John had wanted nothing more than to stand under the pounding water. To rinse away the dry achy itch of illness. Breathe the cleansing steam into his overworked lungs. 

Sherlock had tried to accompany him. He insisted his only intention was to offer support. To help John in his still weakened state. And John almost accepted.

Almost.

He cherished every moment of Sherlock's attention. He wouldn't say it was worth being ill, but after so many years of stumbling at odds around each other, now that he had him fully, John wanted everything Sherlock had to offer.

And Sherlock had proven during John's bout of influenza just how very much he had to offer. 

It was frankly overwhelming.

John needed a moment. Just one quick shower. Time enough to decompress. Shake away the hazy fog of sickness clouding his mind. He needed a few minutes to file away all ways Sherlock had demonstrated his love. He needed…

He needed to sit down. He felt loose and warm, as he'd hoped he would. But he was completely worn out. Perhaps a shower had been a bit ambitious after all.

Clumsily tugging on his pyjamas, John yawned, then coughed. He sat on the closed toilet lid and caught his breath, wondering at the fact that Sherlock hadn't appeared as soon as he shut off the water.

John towel dried his hair and brushed his teeth before shuffling to their bedroom. He stopped short in the doorway and couldn't help a soft smile. 

Sherlock had successfully stripped the bed of the old stale bedding, and managed to get the sheets on. He'd then curled into a tiny ball and succumbed to the exhaustion brought on by worry and his days long vigil.

"Oh, Sherlock." John sighed. He padded softly into the room and pulled a clean blanket onto the bed before settling into his usual spot. Sherlock, fast asleep as he was, immediately rolled toward him and wrapped an arm around his middle.

As quietly as possible, John took his medication, shut the next two alarms off on Sherlock's mobile, and flipped off the bedside lamp.

"Rest well, my love." John leaned down and pressed a kiss to where Sherlock's head was buried under the sheet.

Sherlock exhaled deeply and pulled John a little closer.


End file.
